Trimming the Tree
by nerdsarehot75
Summary: Christmas fluff between Bruce and Tony


**Hey Guys, happy holidays to everyone. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! This is just a small oneshot I wrote to help me get in the Christmassy mood. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tony," Bruce called as he wandered down the halls of Stark Tower, searching for the billionaire.

He looked into the open kitchen, wondering where Tony could be. As he walked passed he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table and continued on. The living room, his bedroom, the community room, the conference room and his workshop was empty. As far as Bruce could tell, Tony was no longer in Stark Towers. He flopped onto the couch in the living room, exhausted from his long search. He closed his eyes, thinking how tired he was of Tony's games.

Without warning the living room door opened and a walking tree entered. Bruce sat up straight, wearily watching the tree enter the room.

"Could use some help here," came a muffled voice.

"Tony?" Bruce asked, slightly amused at watching him try to move the tree through the room.

"No, I'm a magical talking Christmas tree," came the sarcastic reply.

Bruce sighed and walked towards the tree, grabbing onto the trunk. He walked backwards with Tony until the tree was deposited in the corner of the room. The both looked at it for a second before Bruce turned away and sat back down on the couch.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Tony asked, spreading his arms so it looked like he wanted to hug the tree.

"Sure," Bruce offered, smiling at the picture Tony made.

Tony joined him on the couch and put his arm around his shoulder.

"We should decorate it today," Tony suggested.

"You can but I have work to do." Bruce dismissed, standing up.

"Please Brucie?" Tony pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No Tony." Tony lunged off the couch and attached himself to Bruce's leg.

"I'm not letting go until you agree," he stated, tightening his grip.

Bruce sighed, knowing he would give in. He always did when it came to Tony.

"Fine, I'll help you decorate the tree," Bruce sighed.

"Yay," Tony exclaimed as he bounded up from the floor and out the door.

Bruce stood on the middle of the room looking confused at the door until Tony returned. He was carrying a ridiculously large box that seemed to be over flowing with tinsel. He placed it near the tree and stood over it looking proud. He glanced back at Bruce, waiting for him to walk over to the tree and begin helping him. Bruce sighed and walked over to him, looking at the box the whole way. He wondered how Tony could have so many Christmas decorations. No one in the world had that many decorations. More importantly, no one needed that many.

Tony walked past him towards the sound system. Before Bruce could figure out what he was doing the sound of Christmas carols were drifting throughout the room. Tony sauntered back towards him, swaying his hips in time to the beat. Bruce rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the tree and box of decorations.

"How the hell are we meant to start?" he asked staring down at the box.

Tony picked up a box of lights and shoved it into Bruce's hands before picking up a piece of tinsel.

"You put the lights on and I'll put the tinsel on," Tony exclaimed before diving back into the box, pulling out tinsel as he went.

By the time Bruce had begun to wrap the lights around the tree Tony had a huge pile of tinsel before him. He picked up a piece and made his way over to Bruce. Before Bruce could contemplate what Tony was up to, he had wrapped the piece of tinsel around his neck and pulled Bruce towards him, effectively making Bruce drop the lights to the floor.

"Tony, what are you-" Tony cut him off.

"It's Christmas and you look like you're having no fun at all. It's not fun for me if you're having no fun. And besides, it's Christmas. Everyone likes Christmas," Tony replied, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before letting him go.

Bruce bent down and retrieved the lights and began to wrap them around the tree again without being interrupted by Tony again. Before long the tree was glittering with about a hundred ornaments and much tinsel.

"See, wasn't that fun?" Tony asked as he cuddled up to Bruce on the couch.

Bruce mumbled a replied as he stroked his fingers through Tony's hair before placing a kiss on his head. Tony wrapped his arms a little tighter around Bruce and closed his eyes, content with the day.

"Merry Christmas, Tony," Bruce whispered into his hair.

"Merry Christmas Bruce," Tony replied, a large smile lighting up his features before allowing himself to drift to sleep in his lovers arms.

**Remember to review!**


End file.
